fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter One: Introduction! Enter:Ryga Shotimoto
This Article is the First Chapter of Trouble In Paradise and the First Chapter in The Collision Course Saga.So please sit back ,relax,and enjoy the show. PS.Please No throwing popcorn ''' ''The faint sound of huffing is heard and the light sound of small footsteps. ”Maria!!” ''A lone voice cried out in the darkness. Suddenly what looks like a long dark hall appears and in the distance a door that light illuminates from. From the door spur loud cries of pain from that seems to originate from a small female. ”RYGA!” She screams in between cries of anguish. ”MARIA!” The voice calls out again seemingly at the female voice. A body of a small boy forms and loud exhaling is heard. ”SHUT UP!” Another voice yelped. This voice was different, it was deep and aged. The sound of the crack of whip slices through the air like butter before a wail of absolute terror is let out from the small feminine known as Maria. “NO! LET GO OF HER!” The young boy yells before reaching the door. The light that was illuminating from the door flickered and died out just as the young boy leaped through the door. The floor has disappeared and the boy is floating in midair as suddenly a face of a young girl with red hair and brown eyes shows up, half of her face covered in blood. ”No” The young boy says, tears streaming down his eyes. ”You failed me.” The face says before gravity re instates its self and the boy begins to fall.” I’m so Sorry! ” The boy says before falling into an ocean of blood. ” I AM SORRY! MARIAAAA!!!” '' ......'' '' ''"MARIA!!!" A young man cried out into the night,springing into life."I......Its was just a dream." The young man's shaky voice says.He stares at his trembling hands and the blood oozing out of his fingers because of squeezing them too tight."Maria......." He says clenching his hand."I will make it up somehow...." He looks into the starry sky,tears streaming down his cheeks."Someday." A man wearing a long grey cloak walks down the docks of Magnolia,pulling a large cart filled with food,clothing,and most of all money.It is day now and the docks of Magnolia are full of life filled with Tourists,merchants,and families roaming the docks looking for excitement.The man wearing the cloak slowly passes by unnoticed even with the loads of money in his possesion.He walks slowly through the hoards of people,the crowd making room for the suspisious character.As he makes his way through the area he gets weird glaces from people and he can easily hear parents whispering to their children to stay away from him.At this he grins,chuckling to himself and looking directly towards the parents and thier children.He moves along the docks as he is stopped by mutliple merchants begging and pleading for them to buy thier product,but unlike most,he buys the product of every single merchant that approached him. He finally makes his way towards a large boat that seems to be his final destination.He stops there before smiling slighting and preparing to board the ship.The second he attempts a large hand is pushed in front of him.He looks up slightly to see a man about 7 feet tall and the size of a bull looking down on him."Where do you think your going?" The man said with a devilish grin that spelled out trouble.The cloaked figure grinned once more answering."On this boat." He said pointing past the large man."Well where is the boarding fee?" The cloaked man turned slightly to show the load of money he has in his possesion."Its all there." He says."Really? All 8 billion Jewel?" The man said before smiling again.The cloaked figure's grin dissappeared very quickly before replying."8 Billion? I was just here the other day and we agreed on 4 million." The figure said in a stern tone."Well its 8 billion now.And you better pay up or you aint goin anywhere." The large man smiled while saying."Thats no good." The figure said smiling again before looking at the mans name tag."Hue is it?" Hue nodded."Alright Hue lemme give it to you straight,I'm getting on this boat,wheather I have go through you or not." He explained while smirking.Hue returned a confused look before laughing."Alrighty then,if you wont give me the money I'll just take it then!" He said reaching for the cart and attempting to push the figure.Unfazed by the force Hue put into his shove,in a slipt second the figure grabbed Hue by the wrist,twisting it and throwing Hue into a crate.The commontion created by them didnt go unnoticed by Hue's ship mates."Hey!" One sailor said,helping Hue up."Thanks.Alright then this guy wants to play rough boys!" Hue yelled to his companions,causing an uproar on the ship.The figure only smiled at this and mere second later the Saliors laughed."Oh your gonna get it!" One salior exclaimed before using his Fire Magic to shoot a large fireball towards the figure.The attack exploded on contact and created a small explosion that gathered the cilivians in the area."All right guys have at it!" Hue said,causing his buddy's unleash thier Light,Water,Fire,and other magics upon the stranger. A large explosion took place,radiating a light that could be seen from at least 5 miles away."HAH! That'll teach him not to mess with the members of this ship anymore! You mess with one of us,you mess with all of us!" Hue taunts."Wow." A voice coming from the blast area yelled.The sailors were left shocked to see a Human like figure go from a croaching position to a standing."That is some weak magic! Especially coming from a large group like you guys! I'm dissappointed!" The once cloaked man gave the group a beaming smile.He then set his large red eyes on Hue."Your next buddy!" He exclaimed before looking at the others he had to take care of."Alright then everybody! Give me your best shot!" The young man said cofidently.Hue then began to sweat before yelling and launching a launching a ball of red hot Fire Magic towards the Stranger.Following in Hue's lead,the sailors launched another assault on the Black and White haired stranger.However,this time the stranger quickly dodges all the attacks before letting out a howling laugh."Oh come on give me more than that!" He said seemingly dissappearing and then reappearing,dodging everything they threw at him."What happened to all that big talk!" The stranger laughed before leaping over a group of the sailors.An nervous and shocked Hue stares into the sky at amazment that the man leaped about 25 feet in the air."You talk pretty big yourself! Alright then if your so powerful show us what you've got!" Hue yelled up to him as he and the others continued thier onslaught." You asked for it!" The stranger yelled before a large aura of dark aura began to surround his body."W-W-What is that?!?!" One of the Sailors exclaimed."I'm outta here!" Another screamed before taking off."Iron Shadow Fist!" The stranger exclaimed before slamming his right giant shadow fist into the ship,instantly exploding it.Pieces of the ship flew in every direction. Shorty after the explosion the Stranger landed on the doc along with his cart."Huh,maybe I over did it a little bit." He said chucking."Y-Y-You destroyed the ship." Hue said,holding onto a plank of wood."Yeah,wasnt that hard either,I thought the thing would be alot sterd-" At that moment he was blindsided by a Large Blast of Light magic."Hehe,got you....WHAT?" Hue exclaimed as he saw the explosion of light suddenly being absorbed through the skin of the Stranger and then being converted to a dark aura."Ju-Ju-Just who are you?" Hue said in astonishment.The stranger smiled and lightly laughed in response."Fiore's Dark Knight,Ryga Shotiomoto." He said before performing the the Knuckle Shadow on Hue,pushing him underwater."Huh well that was...boring." Ryga said before grabbing his cart handle.Suddenly,from under a cover on the cart a small head of a dog popped out."Huh whats...all that noise?" It said to Ryga giving a confused look."Nothing Slay,go back to sleep." Ryga then began to walk away from the scene until unwanted attention is quickly given to him."Hey! You! Stay where you are!""Oh crap its the cops!" Slay yelled towards Ryga."RUN!" Ryga did as he said running as fast as he could."Alright! Next stop,Paradise!" Category:The Kaio-Ken Kid Category:Trouble In Paradise Category:Episode